Foxtail (PvZ2)
EU: €4.99 BR: R$9.00 TR: ₺9.49 PL: zł15.66 SG: $5.98 UK: £3.99 |Row 7 title = Almanac entry: |Row 7 info = "In the fighting scene, everybody used to joke about the tail whip being such a pathetic move. Let's just say he changed a lot of opinions when he joined the conversation." }}Foxtail is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It costs 250 sun to plant and fashions a moderate recharge speed. It's melee plant that utilizes tapping to activate. His melee ability would be him dealing 3 quick jabs to lanes in front of him, above and below. The lane damage in front of him dealing 500 damage while the next door ones only being dealt 300 damage. All zombies on the respective tiles would feel the burn. Etymology Foxtail is based on the real plant, a diaspore that sheds its seeds and in most botanical terms, a weed. The appearance, however, is more based on Cattail's appearance. Almanac entry Sun cost: 250 AREA: 1x3 RECHARGE: Sluggish Tap to make him jab zombies in front of him with a furious tail whip! Usage: Tap to activate, does 3 quick jabs to lanes in a 1x3 radius in front of him. 10-second cooldown. Special: Quickly jabs 3 zombies and goes on a cooldown upon being tapped. "In the fighting scene, everybody used to joke about the tail whip being such a pathetic move. Let's just say he changed a lot of opinions when he joined the conversation." Plant Food When fed with Plant Food, Foxtail will gain a 2nd tail and activate his ability without cooldown. He will do 100 more damage in every jab, and have his cooldown go down by 2 seconds permanently. Strategies Foxtail's a plant that requires some interactive play so you have to always have your fingers up in check when you need to use him. He works best when hordes are close by as he distributes a lot of damage that way, but he doesn't work well with more stronger units on his hands as far as armor3 and forwards variants go. And Gargantuars easily rip through him so be aware of his weaknesses. His Plant Food ability's also really useful, permanently buffing him and making him tail swipe again. Like said, he doesn't work very well against stronger units, but he's very good at taking out a whole bunch of them at once so worlds like Big Wave Beach and Jurassic Marsh are really not very good places for him. Credits *Concept and Rigging artist: Mental Skillness *Designer: minefulTactician Gallery foxtailad_final.jpg|Ad ft_c.jpg|Foxtail Concept Art rig2.png|More Foxtail Concepts rig.png|Foxtail's Assets hd_foxtail.png|HD Foxtail Trivia *It has a Plants vs. Zombies All Stars variant, but it looks different. *Despite being based on the Foxtail, it does not resemble it. In fact, it more closely resembles Cattail. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Premium Plants Category:Tap to fire Category:Plants with sluggish recharge Category:Animal Plants Category:Melee Plants Category:Good Articles